Lulu
by Isabella vi Britannia
Summary: Semi-AUish. Lelouch was turned into a girl by a witch  CC  for his lack of not being able to love somebody especially his long-time friend  and eventually biggest crush  Suzaku! Now he has to pose as his 'twin sister' at Ashford Academy, and chaos ensues!
1. Sudden Change

**Lulu**

**Alternate Title:** Lalola ala Code Geass!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass. O3O

**AN:** My first attempt at a Code Geass fic. This is based on this funny telenovela "Lalola", with a touch of CG-goodness. :3

**Summary:** Semi-AUish. Lelouch is turned into a girl by a witch (CC) for his lack of not being able to love somebody especially his long-time friend (and eventually biggest crush) Suzaku! So now Lelouch had to change his name and 'replace' himself (XD) at Ashford Academy as his twin sister, and hilarious chaos ensues!

On with the fic. :3

**Chapter 1**

He stared in the mirror, wishing so hard that the reflection he saw wasn't real. But it was just as hard to deny what he was seeing, and what he was touching too.

Long ebony hair fell about his back instead of his usual short hair.

A perfect 33-32-35 figure filling out at the right places instead of the slim figure he had grown accustomed to.

Voluptuous breasts (B-sized, but enough to put Milly or even Kallen to shame) that were barely covered by his long hair instead of his proud manly flat chest.

The only thing that was familiar to him was his black bikini briefs, which can now pass as a girl's pair of panties at this point.

Oh, and a beautiful female voice in place of his usual deep voice, which then screamed, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME?"

To put it simple, somebody had turned Lelouch Lamperouge into a girl!

"Isn't it so obvious? You're a girl now."

Lelouch turned towards the voice, fuming, "YOU!"

CC walked up to his room, her long green hair swayed gracefully. She had a pizza in her mouth as her eyes scanned Lelouch's newly transformed figure with mild amusement. "Hmm, not bad. I had thought you'd turned out as skinny as your original self, but I guess those extras did come in handy. Look how curvy you are~"

Lelouch's fair complexion turned so red it's as if his face was going to explode in fury. "Do you think this is funny? Why the hell did you do this to me?"

She picked on a piece of cheese on top of her pizza and ate it before she said, "Didn't I tell you before? For your lack in the love-and-be-loved department I'd teach you a little lesson or two. And what better way to teach you than turning you into a girl? This way you'll learn to understand how it feels to have that warm fuzzy feeling inside when you're with that special someone. Well, at least from a girl's point of view, you can."

The prince(ss) felt like screaming the place down. "And that's supposed to teach me to love somebody?"

CC had to thwack his head in response. "Have you ever been with a girl? Or even with another guy? No-one in the school ever sees you with a girl or even a guy. It speaks out for itself: you don't have any feelings for either side." Lelouch stopped and thought briefly. The last time he was with a guy was with his long-time best friend of seven years, Suzaku Kururugi. Actually, he prefered his company more than anyone else's, side from his dear sister Nunnally. He felt content spending his time with the Japanese. He definitely didn't have that much feeling with Shirley as much as he has with Suzaku. Does that count for something?

The pizza-loving witch seemed to read his mind. "Hm, maybe I missed a mark somewhere? Maybe you do have someone in your heart...that friend of yours, Suzaku?"

Lelouch gave a yelp in surprise. "H-H-How do you...!"

CC shrugged. "Just a hunch, hun. I guess I was right then?"

His blush was hard to conceal.

The girl chuckled. "Anyway, you best be getting used to the whole ordeal. Until you've learned enough, you won't be having your hoo-haa (at this, she meant his precious manhood) and your chest and all that jazz anytime soon."

"WHAT?"

Lelouch wanted to beat the cheese out of her when he remembered something so important it's a matter of life and death to him.

"What if my sister finds out her brother turns into a 'sister'?"

CC stopped for a moment. "...I'm afraid she and that maid of yours Sayoko have to know about this."

"NOOO!"

"Onii-sama?"

It came from Nunnally.

Lelouch's expression clearly screamed 'frantic'. "CC, I can't let Nunnally know about my situation here! Sure she can't see but she'll know I'm not Lelouch! Not with this girly voice and body you gave me!"

Just as CC was about to speak, the door opened revealing Nunnally in her wheelchair and - oh God no! - Sayoko behind her. "Onii-sama? Are you up already?"

Sayoko took a look at Lelouch and let out a soft gasp, enough to put a concern frown on Nunnally's brows. "Sayoko-san? What's wrong?" The Japanese maid approached the prince-turned-princess, concern written all over her face. Despite the long hair and rather curvy figure she recognized those violet eyes anywhere. "Lelouch-sama?"

Lelouch turned around in embarrassment, his back facing the kind woman he'd grown to care and away from his dear sister's unseeing eyes. "What happened to you?" he heard the maid asked. If only he knew how to explain to both of them...

CC put a comforting hand on Sayoko's shoulder. "I think I should explain this to both of you..."

"Sayoko-san? Who is that?" Nunnally's voice gently intervened. "Where's onii-sama?"

Lelouch couldn't help but to approach his sister and gently held her hand in his. For some reason, he felt like crying. "Nunnally..."

She knew that tone of voice. She knew that loving touch despite the touch now belonged to a girl. "L-Lelouch?"

Lelouch held on to Nunnally's hand tighter. He's definitely going to have a hard time explaining to her.

~Tsuzuku!


	2. New Face

**Lulu**

**Alternate Title:** Lalola ala Code Geass!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass. O3O

**AN:** Based on this funny telenovela "Lalola", with a touch of CG-goodness. :3

**AN2:** Inspired by a reviewer's suggestion, I decided that Lelouch's female name will be Luchia. ;D I was gonna go for the standard Luluko but I wanted a little difference. Thought of Lelouchia at first but then I thought that'd be too conspicuous. =w=

**Summary:** Semi-AUish. Lelouch is turned into a girl by a witch (CC) for his lack of not being able to love somebody especially his long-time friend (and eventually biggest crush) Suzaku! So now Lelouch had to change his name and 'replace' himself (XD) at Ashford Academy as his twin sister, and hilarious chaos ensues!

On with the fic. :3

**Chapter 2**

It was a long half an hour, though Lelouch felt like it was forever. CC had to explain to both Nunnally and Sayoko what really had happened to him. The witch had been watching the boy (who's now a very beautiful girl) for quite a long time, and while he was acquainted with most students in school, he didn't seem to have any personal interest in any of them, be it a girl or a boy. The idea of having a girlfriend/boyfriend was too far from his mind, it's as though he was incapable of loving other people (though minutes ago she hinted that the boy might be having a certain feeling for his best friend Suzaku). Because of it, she decided that Lelouch should learn the art of love-and-be-loved in the form of a girl, and he was to remain that way until she feels that he has learned enough.

Which to Lelouch, it could be - GASP! - forever!

Thankfully for him, neither Nunnally nor Sayoko took it hard; they were rather calm through the whole thing, of course, with hints of shock and deep concern. "That's too bad though," Nunnally spoke after a long while. "Are you sure this is the only way Lelouch could learn to love and be loved by someone?"

CC stroked the blind girl's hair gently. "I'm afraid so, dear. He'll stay that way for the moment, until the time comes when I know he has learned enough."

Lelouch heaved a heavy sigh. "I swear, this is going to be so complicated..." He heard a whirr of wheels and felt a small familiar hand gently holding his. He looked up to see his sister looking at him unseeing with a reassuring smile. "Nunnally..."

"I know you can get through this, onii-sama," said the girl. "You'll always have my endless support, and Sayoko-san's too," to which the maid nodded with a smile.

Lelouch was so moved by her sincerity that he pulled his sister in a tight embrace, his eyes moist with tears. Normally these kinds of situation would throw someone in a frenzy, but not Nunnally. Although it did bring about deep concern and worry to her heart she remained composed and even expressed her support. At that moment, Lelouch felt he was truly blessed to have a sister like Nunnally, the apple of his eye, the only light in his life when everything else was endlessly bleak and oppressive...

...but then, what about Suzaku?

He was the second precious person in his life next to Nunnally. He wasn't his best friend for nothing. The two shared a lot of things together ever since their first meeting seven years back. There were also a few awkward moments, but that didn't stop them to remain friends until now. He felt contended being with Suzaku. Maybe...just maybe...he does have feelings for him.

But does he feel the same? Would he understand his current situation?

No wait.

One thing's for damn sure, Suzaku Kururugi CAN NEVER find out about his sudden transformation!

What would he say to it?

Lelouch's contemplation was slightly interrupted by CC's voice saying, "Well, I guess from now on you'll have to continue on as a girl until I know you've learned enough. You'll have to get used to that body for the time being, and believe me you're going to need all the help you can possibly get."

The boy - girl - sighed in exasperation. But then he remembered something. "If I'm going to go on as a girl I definitely can't slip into my uniform! I'm going to need a girl's instead!"

"That won't be a problem, Lelouch-sama." Sayoko gave a wink. "I can get you a pair from Milly-sama's closet. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Nunnally then spoke, "But Lelouch, you have to change your identity too. We can't let anyone know you turned into a girl." _Hm, good point. But what or who should I be as a girl?_

Somehow, at that time, Sayoko was being exceptionally resourceful regarding Lelouch's current situation. "I think I have the perfect solution..."

x0x0x0x

Ashford Academy was abuzz the next day. There was a new student in the school, and she looks so much like one of the Student Council members, Lelouch Lamperouge. She couldn't be his cousin, could she? Or maybe she was his long-lost twin sister? Lelouch had never mentioned about her before, or even Nunnally for that matter. Yet still...there she was in class, ever beautiful with her long ebony hair and a rather curvy figure; even Milly had to admit, her figure looks better than hers.

But how odd was that on the day of her arrival, Lelouch had to leave for an important matter and won't be back for a long time. Family matters, Nunnally said. They didn't press on further as to not upset her.

"I'm Luchia Lamperouge. It's a pleasure to meet you all," the new girl introduced herself with a slight blush.

~Tsuzuku!


End file.
